Bimbo Mecha Gunslinger Ninja Samurai Dragon Hero S
by Michael S Barber
Summary: Story of a bunch of unlikely heroes teamed up to face the unlikely villians of the world.


B**imbo **M**echa **G**unslinger **N**inja **S**amurai **D**ragon **H**ero **S**quad**

**Bimbo Gunslinger**

**One Arm Mecha Dude**

**Bimbo Mecha**

**Tiny Dragon**

**Ninja/Samurai**

**Magic Boy**

The Beginning

At the beginning the dragon species was getting hunted down to extinction. One man hated them with his soul, became the master dragon slayer, and help knock the species down to the final dragon. The dragon was said to be the mother all dragon with his powerful dragon slayer sword, jabbed the sword in the dragons heart.

At the dragons last breath casted a cursed that changed the man life forever. The man was transformed into a 3 foot tall dragon, and was cursed for entity as immortal dragon. Over time he came of terms with it, but knowing he must find a way to become human once more. Having a life time of studying of the curse. He soon realize he must pull the same sword that put in the dragons heart out.

The only issue is he has to have a magical chosen pupil to do it for him. A young human boy. The boy has to stand in as a witness the slayer append for his sins. So the dragon found his victim and choice him to be his pupil of light. As a pupil of light he has much to learn, but for now a opportunity of training has emerged and the dragon knows for the trail head he must build himself a party of heroes.

**One Arm Mecha Man and His Mecha Bimbo **

New York

Metro Military Wreak Yard

Owner: Jamies Techa (Military Contract, and Business owner of three branches)

Wife: Jazi Techa (Owner of three Hair styling firms)

Daughter: Miko Techa (8 year old girl that likes tea parties)

Oldest Son: Michael Techa a man born with one arm and will known in creating Mechas from junk. He was a college grad, with the love of his life, but because of his obsession with his hobby placed him in debt, and co-dependent of his family. Michael stumbled upon a breakthrough that soon turns into his regret since it killed his beloved Evangelene on accident. The family didn't think so, and try their best to convict him.

Michael with vas knowledge of his new creation take what he had left and take Evangelene spirit and put it into a Bimbo Mecha, which became his true love and new obsession. Michael became Evangelene's pilot and companion. With his ownership of a junk yard of technology manage to be able to upgrade Evangelene any way he wants. Only issue is where ever Michael goes trouble follows. Since he owes a lot of money to a lot of people.

"Michael, big brother and a other bill came for you, guessing and other collector." Says a young girl as had slaps Michael in the face with the bill.

"Damn you Miko I told you stay out of the junk yard you could get hurt." Says Michael toss the bill in the rest of the pile building up.

"Hey can Evangelene come for another tea party Mr. Ted wants to know if she can destroy Mr. Rocks." Says Miko as she see Michael's face turn red.

"No, Miko last time you pour tea on her and it was a mess. No more tea parties, now scram." Says Michael as Miko sticks her tongue out and runs away.

"you know son, you should find a real job, instead of playing with junk." Says a man entering the office.

"Dad it not junk it a pile of possibility, how you think I got Evangelene." Says Michael as one of his little robots brings over some water for his father.

"Your giant sex bot, you know you can pay off your debt and make something of yourself son, me and your mother are worried of your obsession with this bimbo bot." says his father with concern look on his face.

"SHUT UP! She not a bimbo she is my love and she is not a bot she is a Mecha, battle armor, and not ready to move up until she is perfect.

"Then you should look into this hero opportunity I found on the info grid, they are looking for defender of the city, if you don't do this opportunity son me and your mom will cut you off and shut down this junk yard. Please for me and your family go to this meeting." Says Michael's father as he taps his son on his one arm as he takes his leave.

"Yes, father" Says Michael as he looks at Evangelene moving some junk around. 

Michael jumps on his computer and looks up the hero information and find the information (Dear super ordinary people in the world, if you stumbled upon this data you are successfully recruiting yourself for a cause. We are looking for heroes to defend against raising evil throughout the world, we encourage to join us for a secret meeting the information shall be given upon signing up. Sincerely some secret agent, named unknown.)Michael after reading the message looks at Evangelene. As he stands up and thinks for a minute as a small robot brings him over some coffee, as he picks it up and drinks it.

"What you think Evangelene, you think we can be heroes?" Says Michael as Evagelene takes a pose.

"Michael as your sex bot, I can utilize ways to stretch my sexy legs." Says Evagelene as Michael face gets all red

"You're not a sex bot, where you get that from, my love. Damn you dad." Screams Michael as he shakes his fist in the air, and jumps back in the chair to sign up for the job.


End file.
